The Legend of The Blue Eyes White Dragon Queen
by Dyusu
Summary: A fic that a so-called friend of mine wrote on 4Kids. YuseixOC, CrowxOC, Aki za xSayer/Divine. Just posted it so I can know what people think of this fic. Flames accepted. Warning: OOC characters.
1. Neo Domino City

Me: Yeah…this is the new chapter she did for chapter 1, but the rest of the chapters will be the other version-unless she redoes the others as well. It's pretty well written, but still has a bunch of mistakes. Here's what I said in the old version of chapter 1:

Okay, I'm going to say this once. This story is not mine, but I want to put it here because the one who wrote it doesn't have a fanfiction account, and also because I wanted to see how you guys would think of it, because when I tried to give her advice she wouldn't listen, she called me a jerk, and also she put "rules" so only one person can give her constructive critism and that she'd only get good reviews. The story is poorly written and is highly Mary Suish, I want her to get better but she won't listen to me. This is the new version, the original(it was on 4kids)was deleted, due to some reason(probably because Angela, the writer was mouthing off.). Please be honest of what you think, and flames are accepted. Also, I wanted to mention that the title, Legend of The Blue Eyes White Dragon Queen, has a very overpowered made up monster. BEWDQ is said by Angela to be some "ULTRA MONSTER!" or something. It is particularly unstoppable, and like a Card Mary Sue. She also mixed things up by at first saying Merry Ann was the monster in Ancient Egypt, but later changed it because I said something about it. Enough of me ranting, please read. (PS: Hyruleepona, if you are reading this, then let me just say you don't desrve the flames, but you do know who does. XP)

Taryn: Yugiohgx5dsgrl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's, nor this story or its contents. But if you do try to copy this, Angela will be notified.

* * *

Chapter one: Neo Domino City

* * *

As 17- year old Merry-Ann walked with her small family, Harriett, Crystal (bloomruby's character), Blake (WarpVoid characters), William (Mkflag's character) and Matthew, she thought about the last time she was here. "Wow! This city is huge!" shouted 16 year old Crystal Yuki, a girl with light brown hair that was always in a low side ponytail.  
"I agree!" shouted Blake, Matthew and William together. Harriett was quiet, because she and her older sister had a fight the night before.  
"Why can't she just leave me alone?" thought Harriett angrily, as she walked in front of a speeding car.  
"Harriett!" shouted Merry-Ann as she looked up from her feet, "Look out!" and she ran in front of the car and pushed her younger sister out of the way.  
"What the heck?" shouted Harriett angrily, as she glared at her older sister.  
"What were you thinking?" Merry-Ann said softly looking at her younger sister, as Crystal, Blake, William, and Matthew came up  
"Why do you care?" shouted Harriett  
"Because you're my sister and it is my job to keep you safe," Merry-Ann whispered. Harriett glared at her older sister.  
"Ya well you need to start calling me Netty!" she shouted, and stomped away. Merry-Ann looked at her sister's retreating back, and sighed. She walked away, with Crystal looking at the two sisters.  
"I'll talk with Netty, You guys talk with Merry-Ann," Crystal said as she ran to catch up with Netty. The three boys looked at each other and Matthew ran after Crystal and let Blake and William talk with Merry-Ann  
Netty  
"I don't like my sister!" shouted Netty as she walked around in the park.  
"What sup?" asked Crystal softly walking up behind her.  
"Ya, you are never this mad at your sister!" Matthew said running up.  
"Merry-Ann thinks she knows best for me!" Netty shouted, tears finally spilling from her eyes, "I wish she would just quit trying to take card of me! I am old enough to do things by myself!" and Netty sobbed in Crystal's chest. Matthew looked at Netty and scooped her up.  
"Shh!" Matt said, "You just sleep and we'll take care of you!" and carried her to where Merry-Ann was at.  
Merry-Ann  
"Why am I so mean?" Merry-Ann asked herself, hearing Blake and William running up behind her.  
"Hey are you ok?" asked Blake placing his arm around Merry-Ann's waist.  
"Oh hey Blake, William," Merry-Ann said softly, as she sat down on a bench, "What's sup?"  
"Oh nothing trying to figure out why you and Netty are having a fight," Blake said, rolling his eyes  
"Oh that," Merry-Ann said, "Netty and I were fighting because I don't want her to be a duelist, though she is really good at it," she got real quiet after that, "It's been hard on me, because I have you, William, Matthew, Crystal and her to take care off. I guess I don't want to lose her like I did with my parents. I miss my mother so much that I cry just thinking about her!" Merry-Ann's face went pale again, "It hurts just thinking about losing my younger sister. I guess I shouldn't act like a mother for a while,"  
"Merry-Ann?" William said coming up behind them, "You are the best sister/mother in the world! Any boy or girl would've been lucky to have you for a mother, a sister, or an aunt!" His face got red aft4er he said that. Merry-Ann laughed and hugged both boys  
"You are right!" Merry-Ann said as she stood up, "Lets go find them!" and dragged her two best friends away, not realizing that she was being watched, by a young man with blonde hair and violet eyes.

* * *

Me: Yup, here it is. Unedited and just put up. I might update more, since I want this story to be over with soon. Please read and review. Flames are accepted. And don't mind the people's names in the parentheses in the first few sentences.


	2. The Invite

Me: Hello, again, everyone! This is the second chapter in Angela's story! Please remember that this is the uncut form, so please don't say **I** made a mistake. This is Angela's story, not mine. Anyway, comments on this chapter: Merry-Ann is tipping on the line of Ultimate Mary-Sue. She acts as if she's a mother and has a BIG superiority. Some of the characters were offered to be used in this story, but they were forced to become Mary or Gary Sues because Angela wanted them to make Merry-Ann look good! My OC, Taryn, is apparently this Merry-Ann's rival, though Taryn is in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX timeline, not Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's. My new OC for 5 D's is Mitsuki. Please try to enjoy this Mary-Sue story. ^^'

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's. We just own what is ours and this story. Please don't copy this story or Angela will be notified. Arigato!

Chapter two~  
Merry-Ann woke up and stretched in her bed. Sometimes it awesome to be rich, but other times it stinks. She got out of bed a placed on her cloths: a black tank top, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a long white/black jacket. She walked down to the kitchen and started to make some breakfasts. Netty came down after, wearing the same outfit but in soft pink and white instead of black and white like Merry-Ann, her face was sad and she couldn't speak for a while. "Hey," Netty said softly sitting down at the table.  
"Good Morning, Netty," Merry-Ann said, as she opened the fridge and got out eggs and bacon. Netty looked at Merry-Ann's calm face and winced.  
"I am very sorry about yelling at you," Netty whispered as she sat the table. Merry-Ann was quiet. "Merry-Ann?" Netty said, "Please forgive me! I know that you must love me so much that you are wiling to protect me from everything."  
"Listen Netty, I love you! I can't lose you! Not like when I lost my mother!" Merry-Ann whispered as she blinked back tears, "when I lost my mother, I vowed to always protect you, but you getting older so I must learn to let you be! You may already know this but I am a dragon Signer Princess! I never wanted to be one! I never had a choice. You have a choice Netty, Please don't choose to be evil or anything!" she whispered as she worked again. Netty was quiet.  
"Good Morning Netty!" shouted Blake as he walked down into the kitchen, "MM! It smells really good Merry-Ann!"  
"Thank you," Merry-Ann said, as she turned off the stove and laces the eggs and bacon on a plate, "Crystal! William Breakfast!" shouted Merry-Ann  
~DING! DONG!~  
"I'll get it!" shouted Crystal as she ran to the door. Crystal opened the door and saw three invitations to a tournament, "Merry-Ann! You got a letter!" Crystal shouted as she ran into the kitchen. Merry-Ann wiped her hands and took the letter. She opened it and saw that it was an invitation for a tournament.  
"I WILL NOT DUEL!" shouted Merry-Ann as she threw down her invitation, "I haven't dueled since I was seven!" Netty read the letter:  
To Ms. Merry-Ann Joy  
You are invited to take part in our newest Tournament! Freedom Tournament! Below you will see the time, place, date and when to reserve your place in this one of a life time tournament! Also please tell us if you will be bringing more then one other person. Your invitation allows you to bring one other person to duel in or with you! Also what type of dueling you will be doing? If you are the grand champion you will be able to challenge our reigning champion, Yusei Fudo!  
Date: June 17th  
Time: 10:00 am  
Place: Kaiba Dome  
Type of dueling: please tell us if you will be turbo dueling or will you been dueling regularly  
R.S.V.P: on June 10th  
Call: 342-2121  
Sincerely, Director Rex Goodwin  
"So will you be dueling then?" asked Netty as she handed the letter back.  
"No why would I duel?" demanded Merry-Ann sitting down, "Now can we please eat in peace?"  
"What is wrong?" asked Crystal she and the boys sat down.  
"Please don't make me tell you" begged Merry-Ann. Netty and Blake looked at each other; a look of shock was upon them.  
"I think," began Netty, "Merry-Ann won't tell us because of the history she has with one of the Dark Signers. Please tell me Merry-Ann!"

Me: There you have it. Please read and review…or flame, whichever you want. But please just read and review and continue to read this story…and you could point out mistakes Angela made, it'd help a lot.


	3. Beginning of MerryAnn's Past

Me: Hello again. ^^ Angela's story got updated, so since I put up chapter 2 Thursday, chapter 3 will also be put up as well! Chapter comments: Mary-Sue, again, history is cliché, plus, the way Merry-Ann acts at the end is really quite tipping into Mary-Sue vicinity. The way Merry-Anne duels is simple: Mary-Sue like, made so she wins every duel easily and is unstoppable, basically, a too perfect duelist. You'll see more later on in future chapters. This one has a duel, it may be a bit Mary-Suish, but it's okay. Maybe when we get to the duels is when the Mary-Sue duels begin. You'll see Yusei forced to fall in love with Merry-Ann, and Aki/Akiza forced to love Sayer/Divine. I think that Yusei x Aki is the way to go. However, Angela is sort of a boy-hogger. She'll also have Jack fall in love with Merry-Ann as well, making a clichéd love triangle. Yusei x Aki lovers, you may flame on this one, because I'm with you. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Angela had the GX Merry-Ann force Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim, Jesse, Zane, Atticus, and Aster. However, me and a few other friends had already have our characters paired up with practically all of the characters listed. Enough of me babbling, I'll rant on this next chapter. Please…uh…try to enjoy this clichéd chapter. ^^'

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's. We just own what is ours and this story. Please don't copy this story or Angela will be notified. Arigato!

~Chapter Three~  
"My story begins in a different place. Not in the Satellite." Merry-Ann said, "I knew most of you guys there. I knew Crystal, and Blake, and William. Netty wasn't even born yet.  
~Flash Back part one: (narrating by the older version of the 6 year old)~  
"Hurry up Willy!" shouted 6 year old Merry-Ann, laughing as she played with her friends in the big garden, where she lived.  
"Wait up!" shouted 5 year old Crystal and 7 year old Blake together. Merry-Ann glanced back and started to laugh really hard. Finally she and William giggled and rolled on the grass.  
"What is so funny?" asked Merry-Ann servant, Rebecca,  
"Becky!" shouted Merry-Ann and William together. They ran to the 14 year old girl and tackled her in a hug. Becky laughed and started to tickle the four young children. Merry-Ann finally pushed Becky's hands away and said, "Look at my deck!" she shouted as she showed off her fairy deck, "I found these cards in a book that looked like a journal!" Rebecca looked at the cards and smiled.  
"Can you duel with them?" she asked, drawing out her duel disk, "I will teach you guys how to duel. Blake? You, Crystal and William will also learn how to duel. I may not be alive so you guys will have to be able to protect Merry-Ann!" She added as she brought out four duel disk. "Please take one!" Merry-Ann got the white one with black lines on it, Crystal got the one that was soft pink Blake got the green one and William got the red one. "Now draw 5 cards!" Merry-Ann and Crystal had trouble drawing their cards, so Blake and William helped them. Blake helped Merry-Ann and William helped Crystal. "Now that you guys have five cards, you each will draw your 6th card," Becca said demonstrating how to draw the 6th card from your deck.  
"I can't do it!" Crystal and Merry-Ann shouted, "Our hands are too small!"  
"Here!" both Blake and William said as they placed their cards in the slots, 'We will help you!" and they helped the two young girls drawing their cards  
~Reality~  
"You knew Crystal, Blake, And William?" Netty asked her eyes shining as she listened to Merry-Ann's story.  
"Yes Netty," Merry-Ann said, her pale blue eyes twinkling as she cleaned up from breakfast. Crystal helped as well. Then they all sat down.  
"Please continue," Netty said softly as she placed her hand on Merry-Ann's arm.  
"Ok, this part is after Blake and William left so it was just me and Crystal," Merry-Ann said as she looked at her friend's face  
~Flash Back Part Two(same as part one)~  
"But why did they have to leave?" demanded 7 year old Merry-Ann and 6 year old Crystal together.  
"Blake and William needed to be alone. They have been with you since you were born," replied 15 year old Rebecca, "Now let us Duel!"  
"Yay!" shouted Crystal while Merry-Ann silently placed her deck in.  
"You may draw first," Becca said to Crystal, who grinned, and drew her sixth card  
"I play Winter Rose!" she shouted as she played her lowest monster, "She is in defense, then I play Rose Warrior! Finally I play Rose tuner! Now Watch this I use them to syncro summon Winter Rose Dragon! It is Merry-Ann's turn,"  
"I draw," Merry-Ann said softly, looking at her cards, "I play Rose Warrior in attack mode. Now I get 5 rose token for every monster on the field," Merry-Ann looked at Winter Rose Dragon, "Next I sacrifice five rose tokens to play my Angel, then I play Dark Lover. Finally I play the spell card 'Lift off!' this spell card lets me syncro summon Dark Rose Angel (atk: 4000 def: 3000 special ability: can't be defeated by a spell card) Dark Rose Angel Attack Winter Rose Dragon!" Crystal screamed as she lost more then half her life points, at the same time Becca and Merry-Ann screamed and lost the same amount.  
"My turn?" asked Becca, Merry-Ann threw a face down and then nodded her head yes. "I play Twin Plant Knight, then I play Cyber Knight finally I play Fairy Girl then I use them to syncro summon Cyber Fairy Angel! Cyber Fairy Attack Merry-Ann's Dark Rose Angel!"  
"Not so fast I play this trap card Angel shield! Now your attack gets redirected and both you and Crystal lose the rest of your life points!" Merry-Ann shouted, "Game over!" and then Merry-Ann walked away. She went into the Rose Garden that she grew and sat there. Her best friend, Markus Ishtar, came over.  
"What sup? You look like you lost your favorite monster," Markus joked. Merry-Ann looked up at Markus and cried on his shoulder. She never told anybody that she was crushing one Markus. Though she was only 7, she knew she could never live with out Markus.  
~Reality~

Me: Read and review, please! Again, flames accepted, corrections are also accepted. Please continue to follow this story!


End file.
